The new Ring
by ChristinaLarsson
Summary: This is my first horror fic, and I am new to the RingRingu universe, so be nice. This story follows an eighteen yearold Canadian girl who watches Sadako's tape. Rated T for now, but I may need to up the rating later.
1. Not such a good friend

**A/N: Okay, after seeing The Ring, The Ring twO, Ringu and Ringu 2, as well as reading a few Ring/Ringu fics, I figured I'd write one of my own. Here it is, sorry if it's not very scary at first.**

**This story will start with Sadako's video, and I may, emphasis on MAY, write a sequel that will contain Samara's video. Or I may find a way to write it in here. Only time will tell.**

"Hey, Céléna!"

Céléna looked up at her friend, Nikki.

Nikki had several golden bangle on each wrist, and was wearing her cheer-leading outfit.

"Watchya doing here?" Céléna asked, actually feeling happy that her friend had come over. Her parents were out, her daughter was at a friend's house and there was nothing on TV.

"A friend of mine suggested I watch this, so I figured I'd bring it over to show you, too."

Nikki pulled out a recording tape from her bag that had no label.

"Did this friend tell you what it was?" Céléna asked.

"No, just that it was a must-see, so I'm gonna surprise you, too." Nikki shrugged.

"Well, I'll start it up, could you go get some lemonade from the kitchen? I seem to be too weak from thirst to make my way out of the room." Céléna said jokingly, sprawling out on the carpet to emphasise.

Nikki laughed.

"Fine, you baby." she tossed the video on to the bed and left.

Céléna popped the video into her machine, turned on the TV, and sat back to watch.

There was a burst of white noise, followed by an image of a man looking down from above. The view area seemed to be round, as though the camera was looking from the bottom of a vertical tunnel. There were dark, swirling clouds overhead.

The image changed, and there was an Asian woman in front of a mirror, combing her hair. The mirror was on the far left of the screen.

Suddenly, the mirror flicked to the right, and there was an imaged of a young girl in a white dress, with long, black hair obscuring her face.

This lasted only a second before changing back to the woman and the mirror was on the left again. The woman was now looking in the direction where the young girl was, and she smiled.

The image changed, and there were strange characters moving around on the screen. The looked to be from an article. Céléna recognised them as Japanese, as she sometimes looked at Japanese fan sites devoted to some of her favourite animés, before the image changed again.

There were people writhing around on the ground somewhere. It looked like they might all be having bad trips or something.

The image changed, and there was a man with a white towel or something on his head, obscuring his face. He was pointing to the left of the screen. Behind him was the unmistakable movement of water, as though he were standing with the sea behind him.

The image changed, and there was someone's eye. Ready for the Japanese characters this time, Céléna was able to make out more Japanese characters reflected in the person's eye just before the image disappeared.

A well in the middle of the woods. Céléna looked at it, but, after a few seconds, the whole thing reverted back to white noise.

_That was the weirdest thing ever._

She turned off the TV, and noticed Nikki standing behind her on the right. However, on the right, in front of her daughter's bed, there was the young girl with the black hair and white dress.

Céléna turned and looked in the corner where the girl should have been standing, but there was nothing.

"Céléna?"

Céléna turned to the doorway, which was in the opposite corner, to see her friend, who looked tearful.

"Céléna, I'm _so_ sorry, but I got scared, and… and…"

Céléna got up and stood before her friend.

"Scared of what?"

"Céléna…" Nikki was cut off by the phone ringing.

Céléna walked over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

Céléna heard nothing but a strange, high-pitched sound. High-pitched, yet quiet. She thought she recognised the sounds from certain parts of the film she had just watched.

"Hello?" Céléna said, louder. She then proceeded to tap the button of the cradle repeatedly, hoping to re-establish the connection, but all she got from that was the dial tone.

Céléna hung up and turned to Nikki.

"Nikki, what's going on?"

"Céléna… my friend who made me watch that, it was to make me his tail. Anyone who watches that tape dies exactly a week later, unless they make a copy of it and have someone else watch it. I just made you my tail. You have to make a copy and have someone else watch it."

"And you believed the story?"

"It's all true." Nikki said, tears still flooding from her eyes. "Look."

Nikki pulled up her sleeve on the left hand and held up her arm for Céléna to see.

There were bruises on it as though someone had grabbed her very forcefully.

"You stupid bitch! I thought you were my friend!" Céléna felt betrayed like never before.

"I'm sorry!" Nikki turned and ran.

Céléna sunk to the floor.

_What will happen to my daughter?_

Céléna started crying.

Five years ago…

Céléna was twelve years old. She had slept over at a friend's house. Her friend's mother was driving her home afterward. They were only a block away when the car broke down.

"Damn." The mother said. "I'm gonna have to get a tow truck. Céléna, we're not far off, do you know how to get to your house from here?"

Céléna looked out the window. Her parents sometimes walked down this way with her to get things at the corner store.

"Yes. I know the way."

Céléna got out of the car and started walking. She was about halfway home, when a man pulled up.

"Do you need a ride, pretty girl?"

Céléna was no idiot. She knew what this guy was after.

"No thank you." she said politely.

"Oh, really?" the man got out of his car and walked around to where Céléna was standing.

Céléna was petrified. She didn't know if she could outrun this guy, or if she should just scream for help, so she did nothing.

The man came up to her quickly and used one arm to pick her up, while covering her mouth with the other.

Céléna fought and wriggled, but the man wouldn't let go.

The man brought her into his van in a side door, and dropped her onto the seat so that he could turn and shut the door.

The rest had passed in a blur, though someone had arrived and came to her rescue, the act had already been done.

For several months, she had nightmares about what had happened. Not long after the incident, however, Céléna had begun eating with increased appetite.

Her parents didn't notice this at first. They figured it was all psychological. That she would get back to normal later. After all, she hadn't even had her first period yet.

It was when she started getting big that they figured they'd better have her examined again. The first time had been to recover proof for the court case. Now they would need to check for pregnancy.

The tests came out positive.

Her father was saying that she should get an abortion. That it would be much easier. Céléna knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did that. She told her parents firmly that she would not get an abortion unless there was a certainty that she would not survive the pregnancy.

July 1st, when Céléna was thirteen, the baby was born. A girl. Céléna had been thinking of naming her Aurora, after the princess in Disney's _Sleeping Beauty_. At the last minute, she asked her parents what Aurora was in french.

So it says on her birth certificate: Aurore Céléna Lajoie.

Present…

_My baby… she's five… she needs a mother. But who could I get to be my tail? Am I desperate enough to condemn someone else?_

Céléna heard the door open downstairs.

"Hello?"

Céléna recognised her mother's voice.

"Mommy?" Aurore called.

Céléna got up, wiped her face, and rushed downstairs.

"Aurore." She ran to her and scooped her up in her arms and kissed her cheeks repeatedly.

"Are you alright, Céléna?" her father asked, concerned.

"I just saw something on TV. It was…" she struggled to think of something that would make her want to hold her daughter so desperately. "A documentary about abused children."

"Ah." her mother said, understanding.

"It's late. I better put her to bed."

Her parents nodded and Céléna brought her daughter upstairs.

Céléna put on her pyjamas in the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom while Aurore remained in the latter to put on her nightgown.

When Céléna came back, she saw the girl from the video bent over one of Aurore's fairy tale books.

**A/N: Uh-oh… how'd that happen? Find out… next chapter! That is, if you deem this worth reading. Review, flames welcome.**


	2. Dreams

**A/N: Here's the next** **chapter!**

_Last time…_

_When Céléna came back, she saw the girl from the video bent over one of Aurore's fairy tale books._

* * *

Céléna wanted to scream, but it got caught in her throat. When the girl lifted her head, Céléna saw that it was Aurore.

"What's wrong, mommy?"

"Nothing, hon."

Céléna looked at her for a while. Aurore had long black hair, and all her nightgowns were white. That, and the fact that her skin never stayed tanned for more than a week after summer went away, was the reason that Céléna had been so frightened.

"Come on, sweetie. Time for bed."

Céléna picked up her daughter and brought her to her bed. Sitting on the edge with Aurore in her lap, she pulled back the covers.

Afterward, she placed Aurore in her bed, tucked her in, and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Will you read me a story, mommy?"

"Sure. Which one would you like?"

"_Death's Godson_."

"Why that one?"

"Because it's got an ending that's partially sad, partially romantic."

Céléna smiled at her daughter's use of big words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know how in _Romeo & Juliet_, the only way they could be together was in death? Well, Death's Godson and the woman he loves end up the same."

"Okay. Which book is it in?"

"_Fairy and Folk Tales_."

"Ah. The one on the floor."

Céléna got up and found the book on the floor in the middle of the room. Just as she bent down to pick it up, she glanced at the TV. She saw the girl again, standing next to Aurore's bed, bending over her as though to embrace her.

Céléna turned around quickly.

Her daughter was in bed, but there was no one else there.

Céléna turned back to the TV, but the other girl was gone.

"What's wrong, mommy?"

"Nothing, honey."

Céléna picked up the book and returned to sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Okay… page 20."

Céléna began reading, but Aurore had fallen asleep before Death's Godson had even met the princess.

Céléna read to the end anyway, just to finish the story.

"Good night, sweetie." Céléna kissed her daughter's forehead, and shut the light on the bed stand.

With the aid of the moonlight streaming in from the window, Céléna picked up her daughter's discarded clothes which were on the floor, and brought them to the hamper in the bathroom.

Céléna's sleep was very uneasy. Aurore was a distance away. She called to her, but Aurore didn't hear her.  
As she approached at a run, Aurore turned around, her hair obscuring her face. That was when Céléna realised it wasn't Aurore. The only thing she could see was the girl's eye, which was rolled downwards in a horrible way. The girl lifted her hands, and Céléna saw that she had no fingernails. She felt horribly sick, she wanted to scream or throw up or run, but she just stayed there, staring.

The images shifted suddenly, and an Asian man appeared before her. He had slightly long hair, partially combed back; a small beard and moustache.

_Céléna…_

He was speaking without opening his mouth. He had an unidentifiable accent.

_I shall find you tomorrow. I know how to help you._

His words helped to make Céléna feel better. She knew she could trust him.

"Mommy!"

Céléna opened her eyes and found Aurore sitting on top of her looking very happy.

"What's going on?" Céléna asked groggily.

"It's the second Saturday of the month, remember? We go see a movie, and then we get a new book from Chapters, and you read it to me while we have stuff from Starbucks."

Céléna smiled.

"You're right. Go get dressed, okay?"

"I am dressed, mommy."

Aurore got off and onto the floor where she twirled once for Céléna to see. She was wearing a red plaid over-all dress with green skating tights and a white shirt underneath the dress.

"Okay, you go to the bathroom to bathroom to brush your teeth and hair, and I'll get dressed."

"Okay, mommy."

Aurore scurried off, and Céléna got out of bed, still half-asleep, musing over her dream.

Céléna settled for a pair of blue jeans with gold flower print on both hips, and a silver belt to hold them up. She also attached a purple head shawl through the belt loops, to have it rest on one hip. For a shirt, she decided on a white strap top and fuchsia poncho, which fit like an overly-huge shawl, but stayed on her shoulders. After brushing her hair, Céléna put it in one of those curly buns, leaving a few strands flowing down. She also put a small purple scarf with silver embroidered into it around her head like a head-band, except that the ends were flowing down over her right shoulder. The finishing touch was a sky-blue silk scarf around her neck.

"You look pretty, mommy."

Céléna turned to her daughter.

"You look even prettier." Céléna said, picking her up and bringing her back into the bathroom.

She placed her daughter on the counter, and pulled out her box of hair things.

"What do you want your hair to be like?" Céléna asked.

"Um… I think I want it in a princess pony tail."

Céléna smiled, then made her daughter turn around, so that she had to sit Indian style facing the mirror.

Céléna left a few strands in the front, but brought most of Aurore's hair back with the brush. She then lifted part of the hair up so that the rest fell in cascades down her back. The finishing touch was to make the hair she was holding into a ponytail.

"There we go. Now don't you look beautiful?" Céléna said to her daughter, beaming.

"Can I have some lip gloss?"

"Sure."

Céléna pulled open the drawer she kept her make-up in, and chose a raspberry scented lip gloss that coloured slightly pink.

After putting it on Aurore, Céléna put bright red lipstick on herself, blush, and black eye-liner.

"Okay, ready for the movie?"

"Yeah!" Aurore replied, her arms in the air.

Céléna picked her up and got ready to leave. Just as she was about to turn away from the mirror, however, she saw the other girl again.

Céléna turned around fast. The girl should have been standing right behind her. But no one was there.

"Mommy."

Céléna turned her head to look at her daughter.

"The girl never sleeps. The only time she can't hear us is when we're asleep. She hears us right now. She says that everyone will suffer."

**A/N: Ooh… now Céléna has even more reason to be scared. Review!**


	3. From the mouths of babes

**A/N: Is anyone reading this? I'm continuing either way.**

_Last time…_

"_The girl never sleeps. The only time she can't hear us is when we're asleep. She hears us right now. She says that everyone will suffer." - Aurore.

* * *

_

Céléna ran out of the bathroom, clutching her daughter close for fear of losing her.

Céléna's parents had the van, so she put her daughter in the passenger seat of the Turcell, before going around to jump in the driver's seat.

As they drove, Céléna felt her panic lessening.

"Aurore, do you mean to tell me that you can see her?"

"No. Just hear her sometimes. She scares me mommy. She says she's going to take you away."

Céléna didn't press the matter, but concentrated on getting to the mall.

"Alright, hon." Céléna said, surveying the list of playing movies a half-hour later. "What do you want to see?"

"Narnia. And then we should get the book."

Céléna smiled.

Two hours later, they had seen the movie, bought the book, and were sitting with a lemonade/green-tea each.

"Céléna Lajoie?"

Céléna looked up from the book she had been reading to Aurore, and gasped.

It was the man in her dream.

"May I sit here?" he indicated the chair opposite the sofa she and Aurore were on.

"Uh… yeah."

"Thank you." he settled in, then turned back to Céléna.

"Do excuse my bluntness, but I am here to help you about the video."

Céléna turned to her daughter.

"Aurore, maybe you should go play around in the kids' section for a while. I'll come and get you later."

And with a kiss on her head, Aurore left.

"Alright. What can you tell me?" Céléna said, placing both hands on the table.

"All I know at the moment is that, in order to survive, you need to make a copy and have someone else watch it."

"I know that. Anything else?"

"I can tell you who the girl is. I'm also assuming you can't read the Japanese writing on the screen. I can."

Céléna's eye widened.

"How did you know? Who are you?"

"I am Ryuji Takayama, and I have seen it before."

**A/N: Uh… isn't he dead? Hmm… not in this version! I'll explain his history according to my story… next chapter! Or the next. Whichever.**


End file.
